Naruto's Legendary Path: Chapter 1
by Suicidal Rabbit
Summary: What happens when naruto finds out about the betrayal of his family and that even the gods are trying to control him? He now has the power to make Konoha, his family and even gods suffer because of his horrible life. Badass naruto/ gods,council,tsunade,jiryia,kakashi,kurenai,mina,kushi bash, minor rookie 9 bash sasu,saku,hina bash. he will make his own legendary path narutoXayame
1. Chapter 1: New Powers

''**hello'': HUMAN VOICE**  
**"HELLO: DEMON SHOUTING  
''hello''****DEMON VOICE****  
****'hello': HUMAN THINKING**_  
_**'HELLO': DEMON THINKING**_**  
**_**''HELLO'': HUMAN SHOUTING  
'''Hello''' jutsu Talking**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN NARUTO IF I DID HE WOULD HAVE BEEN TOTAL BADASS AND NOT BE A BITCH THAT ONLY HAS 3 JUTSUS AND NOT TAKE HITS FROM A USLESS BITCH!**

**SUPER NOTE: THIS ****WILL NEVER ****BE A NARUHIN FIC EVER I FUCKEN HATE HER WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BODY SHE IS SO USLESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Chapter 1: New Powers **

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, the light blaring into his eyes made him slowly blink. He was in the middle of a huge circular throne room, with huge imposing, monstrous entities that were emitting amazingly high levels of power and wisdom. With a start he realized that he recognized these were gods, the ones he saw in pictures in his old mythology text book, _God and Goddesses of the New Era. _

He saw the Head Goddess Kami, her children Amaterasu, Susanoo, and Tsukuyomi. He saw the goddesses of life Fate, Chance, and Destiny. He saw Shinigami, Jashin, and Yami. The first four were seated above all others, with the Sisters of Life seated below them, and the Death Gods had their thrones on the floor. He noticed an empty chair beside Kami and was confused about its purpose.

Naruto suddenly remembered the last thing he saw before a flash of white was Sasuke descending upon him with his Kusangi, with Yamato, Sai, and Sakura helpless to save him. He looked around, and then raised his head to the gods.

"What am I doing here? Have I died?" He was answered by the head goddess herself, Kami.

"No young child, you are still the living, we have brought you here to see how you have progressed in your life so far. You are a very important figure in the times to come."

"What do you mean?"

"What she means, child, is that you have a powerful role to play in the future." Answered Fate.

"So I am not dead? I'm not going to hell?" He inquired apathetically. The gods were actually surprised at how guarded he was. This was not the boy they had seen down in the Elemental Nations.

"Why are you so adamant that you are dead, and why would you think that you would be damned to Hell? Are you not happy in life?" the question surprisingly came from Yami.

"How am I supposed to know why you all gave me my hellish existence…perhaps you can tell me oh mighty Kami-_sama_?" He practically spat the honorific out like it was a bad piece of food. Instantly Shinigami was holding him up in the air, not allowing him to breathe, she stared straight into Naruto's eyes and growled out to him.

"Apologize. Now. Or I will be forced to-"

"To What! Kill me? Wipe me from existence? Banish me to hell? Well sorry kind sir…I live there." The two of them continued to glare at each other until Shinigami was ordered to let him down. She just scoffed then dropped Naruto, and sat back in his throne.

"Are you not treated as a hero, as your father, the Yondaime, requested?" All of a sudden Naruto stopped moving and started a Killing Intent that startled even the most belligerent god Jashin. They could not believe that the young man in front of them could contain such a hatred.

"That bastard…is my father? I wish I could go and meet him IN HELL!"

Kami turned to Shinigami and said,

"Didn't you get his soul? That was the payment for that jutsu."

The Shinigami started to sweat then said,

"Well…he kind of high-tailed it before I had a chance to complete the ritual. He ran towards Uzugakure, with his wife and eldest daughter in tow."

"I HAVE A FATHER, MOTHER, AND SISTER STILL LIVING, AND THEY STILL ABANDONED ME? Maybe… I really am just a demon; I can't seem to ever be loved. I guess that I should just go and die someplace-**SLAP**" Naruto blinked as the pain from the slap registered in his brain. Standing above him was Amaterasu with her hand held in a slapping position.

"Are you listening to yourself? What happened to your nindo? Where is your never give up attitude?"

"I can never hope to match Akatsuki, Sasuke, Orochimaru, or even my dad's skills alone, what more can I do?"

"Accept my gift you can have anything in the world but you canly only pick one. Any bloodline you can think of is yours but make sure you make a wise decision, because once you choose there is no going back."

Naruto tried to think of a good choice, when a very recent memory came to mind.

(Flashback)

_Naruto was reading 2 scrolls about man that was betrayed by the gods so he decided to kill every single god for not release him for his curse even though he has served them for more than 5 years killing everyone in their name, doing all the dirty work they did not release his curse the curse he go for killing his family his name was Kratos the God Of War._

_The second scroll was about a man that became a legend even though he was an alien from outer space came to the planet as a baby to destroy the planet. He was an evil baby causing havoc to his care taker who was old but accidently hit his head as a baby and became the nicest baby in the world. He save the world multiply times, sacrificing himself for the planet. He died when he was 200, 1000 thousand years he was reincarnated by the gods to stop his mother when she went crazy from power he sealed her with his brother who was the reincarnated person from his past life the person was his best friend in the world even brother same blood and heritage. When they sealed their mother the gods betrayed them and send juubi the 10 tail beast to kill them but the beast was stopped by the hero sealing the beast in him becoming the first jinchuuriki. His name was Son Goku and his best friend/brother was Vegeta_

(Flashback End)

Naruto raised his head and said with full conviction. "my one gift is that I have 2 gift''

Tsukuyomi said "can he do that" she turned to Kami a confused look

Kami look at her and replied " yes I was specific about my gift" she turned back to naruto and said "fine what are the gifts you want "

Naruto replied "the gifts I want are the powers and memories of Son Goku and just the powers of Kratos the God Of War"

There was a shocked silence; the gods could not believe their "Chosen One" would request the one thing that may keep him from fulfilling his destiny. Tsukuyomi stood and she sent a gust of power towards Naruto, amidst many protestations, and said. "I hope you know of the full power of what you have requested young ningen. You have now the powers and memories of Son Goku and powers of Kratos. Now you shall never fulfill your destiny-"She was cut off before she could finish, but the damage was done, Naruto started backing towards the entry way, and asked, "What destiny?"

Amaterasu said, "You will join us in council and become my husband." Naruto was shocked, and turned his full attention towards her and choked out, "Your…husband?" Amaterasu smirked and said, "Yes, and maybe if you are good I can actually love you, and respect you." She failed to see the other god's warning glances as Naruto's fists clenched and his hair shadowed his eyes.

"Why can I not find love on Earth?" Amaterasu scoffed and said without thinking, "You are too powerful, and besides who could love you?"

Naruto started shaking in rage, then yelled at the assembly of gods. " I HOPE YOU ALL REMEMBER THIS AS THE DAY YOU MADE ME YOUR ENEMY! I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN HELL!" with that he leapt out the door way before he could be stopped.

Amaterasu realized what she had done when all the gods glared at her, she could only whimper at his retreating form, "Naruto…I-I didn't mean… Mother is there no way to get h-him back."

Kami leaned back and sighed at her daughter's mistake, she sadly looked down towards the Elemental Nations and said, "Only time can tell daughter, only time can tell…

**Finally done **

**Plz review **


	2. Chapter 2: Power and memories from past

**Took all long time bus was worth it **

''hello'': HUMAN VOICE  
**"HELLO: DEMON SHOUTING  
''hello''****DEMON VOICE****  
**'_hello': HUMAN THINKING__  
_**_'HELLO': DEMON THINKING_**_**  
**_''HELLO'': HUMAN SHOUTING  
**'''Hello''' jutsu Talking**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN NARUTO IF I DID HE WOULD HAVE BEEN TOTAL BADASS AND NOT BE A BITCH THAT ONLY HAS 3 JUTSUS AND NOT TAKE HITS FROM A USLESS BITCH!**

**SUPER NOTE: THIS ****WILL NEVER ****BE A NARUHIN FIC EVER I FUCKEN HATE HER WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BODY SHE IS SO USLESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Chapter 2: Power and memories from past lives**

Naruto opened his eyes just to see that Sasuke's Chidori was 10 inch away from his face when suddenly memories after memories was hitting his brain. (**Note : just think of Goku's whole life from DB to DBZ and DGT ok) **it felt like the whole world froze for hours when he started to draw certain memories like how he faced a God of Destruction, a Pink rubber monster, green bug and 7 dragons etc. Naruto started to draw certain technique from his memories. He screamed **Kaio-ken** as he was engulfed with a red aura, Sasuke's Chidori was 2 inch from naruto face when he saw naruto disappear and appear to his right side and gave him a right jab to side of his face he flew to wall crashing in it.

Team 7 was dumbfounded they thought they had to help naruto from getting killed. Yamato was worried because he thought the red aura was the kyuubi's chakra so he clamp his hand together as woods erupted from the ground went straight towards naruto grabbing his hands and legs making his restricted from moving.

Sasuke saw this as he shaked his head from the jab and stood up running towards Naruto with his sword. Sakura saw this a jumped to punch sasuke in the face but was instead back handed in the face by Sasuke after he dodged the punch, sasuke went to slice naruto when he saw naruto eyes glow blue and laser shot from his eyes and sasuke dodged it but it scraped his shoulder he jumped back up to the surface and lifted his hand up in the air, it was only thanks to his Sharingan that he saw the attack coming.

Naruto went Kaio-ken x2 his red aura became more intense as he broke the woods and became free, Yamato was frighten now that the wood that hold naruto was released and that sakura was unconscious meaning if anyone hets hurt they won't be healed until she wakes up he saw Sai drawing a tiger in the scroll and made a hand sign than the tiger jumped out and went to attack sasuke when it was cut down by the snake sannin Orochimaru, Orochimaru was at sasuke's right side holding the Kusanagi in his right hand while eyeing naruto like a pieace of meat and at the same time licking his lips with his long tongue.

" ku ku ku naruto-kun what a marvelous technique you have there you wouldn't mind telling me your secret" said Orochimaru whille licking the Kusanagi blade with a creepy smile

"go fuck yourself" naruto replied, trying not to pant (**Note: you know like breath hard**) _"this body can hardly handly __**Kaio-Ken x2 **__what the fuck? Gotta train my body to handle the full capabililty of the __**Kaio-Ken **__or i might never have my revenge on all those that wronged me"_

Kabuto appeared with a **Shunshin** **Jutsu**, looking at his master than at sasuke kabuto looked down the hole to see naruto covered in a red aura _" well this is interesting so he manged to controll the kyub" _he thought while adjusting his glasses with his left hand and with a smirk on his face.

Naruto cupped both his hand and bought it to his side, everyone was watching wondering what he was doing.

"_gotta finished them with the __**Kaio-ken x3 Kamehameha**__ before my body starts to fail me" _Naruto thought, he starts to chant.

"KA-MEH-HA-ME", every one starts to see a blue orb in naruto's cupped hands and the orb starts to get bigger as he chants.

"_how is the dobe doing that, that kind of power should belong to me and he is not even doing hand-seals" _Sasuke thought

"_what is this technique, he was suppose to be the dead-last hmmm maybe Jiraya taught him a thing or two"_ Orochimaru thought

"_this shouldn't be possible for him, he might have improved me bit but THIS" _Kabuto thought

"_i hae to report this to lord Danzo" Sai _thought

" _what is going on he looks like he has everything under controll but where did he get these techniques from and why didn't he showed them while sparing or why isn't it in his report? I have to report this to lady Tsunade"_Yamato thought

"_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (sigh so useless) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" _Sakura slept

"Ha"Naruto shouted, everyone train of thought broke as they saw 7 inch height blue beam erupt from naruto's cupped hand to Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"fuck" thought all three as the blue beam over took them

Yamato and Sai had to cover their face with their hands from the bright light and from the dust cloud caused from the destruction. When the dust cloud dissappeared they saw naruto on one knee panting hard when they turned their heads to the spot that Orochimaru has been but saw nothing they assumed that he died from that devastaing attack along with kabuto and sasuke. They ran to naruto helping him up this was the same time Sakura wakes up and starts to look around only to see a destruction from naruto's technique she than saw naruto on one knee went to heal him.

She asked what happend. After she healed naruto she was informed everything she looked at naruto with hatred and cocked her right arm back to punch him in the skull for killing her Sasuke only for him to catch it with one hand.

"dont do that again or i will break your arm" naruto said with a cold voice

"why did you kill him, he was part of team 7 you murder" Sakura said with anger

"WAS part of team 7 now a missing ninja that was need to be dealt with" replied naruto still with a cold voice

Sakura was going t reply when Yamato shouted " shut up both of yous or i will put you in wooden prison, now naruto were did you learn thoses techniques and why didn't you tell us about them"

" i dont have to tell you shit their self made techniques meaning you cant force me to say jack shit" naruto replied not even looking at them only at his body

"_if feels like i'm stronger than before FUCK i have to go though all those memories to see his whole life *sigh* this is going to take forever, i hope it's going to be an awesome memories atleast" _

Snapped out of his thoughts to hear captain Yamato saying " hurry up were heading back to the village no breaks" all nodded.

**Few miles away**

Orochimaru appeared in a **Shunshin Jutsu **while holding sasuke and kabuto in both hands, he dropped them on the ground and walks 5 feet away leaning on a tree than closing his eyes to think.

Sasuke clentched his hands while slowly standing up still angry about the encounter with naruto, kabuto stood on his feet stretching his head in a circular motion.

"never thought naruto had a powerful technique like that" spoke kabuto

Sasuke clentched his hand harder making his hand bleed from hearing what kabuto said, _"what have i been doing all this time, naruto grows stronger every day while i'm still stuck not getting stronger i need to leave this pathetic Sannin as soon as possible" _thought sasuke

While kabuto and sasuke are doing their own business the snake sannin was thinking hard _"what was that technique" _as the memories of the **Kamehameha ** replays over and over again in his mind _"it wasn't even chakra well thats what it felt like atleast, but still every technique or jutsu is made from __**Chakra **__in some way i need to study more about this __**Kamehameha jutsu**__" _thought the sannin as he licked his lips eagerly wanting to study the jutsu ASAP

"kabuto sasuke" said Orochimaru getting their attention

"come we have to go back to our hide out" as he jump onto a branch to another going tot he hide and was followed my kabuto and sasuke

"_things are going to get interesting and i cant help to feel it's because of you naruto-kun" _thought Orochimaru as he grinned

**Front gate of Konoha **

As team Yamato was about to sign in naruto turns his back looking at the road behind for a few seconds than turning his head foward ready to sign in, the rest of the team saw this but said nothing but still wondering why he turned his head beck.

" team Yamato returning from failed mission" spoke Yamato, the gate gurad nodded writting down the names and guesterd to them to eneter.

" lets move qucikly i want to report the mission ASAP" said yamato, all nodded and disappeard

**Hokage's office **

Tsunade Senju the Fifth Hokage and one of the three Legendary ninjas was haveing a big headach from doing paperwork, the kages worst nightmare, she just finished her paperwork and was treating herself to sake when she heard a knock on the door, she said "come in"

She saw team yamato coming in with a seriouse face, well only yamato had a seriouse face while sakura had a dark look and naruto face well naruto faced experssed he didn't want to be here and sai well sai was just being sai.

"report" spoke the hokage

As yamato was explaining what happened on the bridge saying that naruto lost control and attacked orochimmaru and that he and sakura had to fight kabuto but things didn't go well for them when naruto was in 4-tail mode and attcked sakura with on of the tails, tsunade was thinking she should hit naruto in the face or atleast shout at him for hitting her student but decided against, when yamato starts to expain the encounter with sasuke uchiha and that naruto was first fairing of even and that the rest of the team was going to decide to help incase he lost the advantage than explaining they saw sasuke making a chidori and runnng towards naruto at jounin speed only for naruto close he eyes making it seem like he was accepting fate but only to open his eyes and engulfed in a red aura and disappeared when the chidori was almost in his face only to appear to his side and punch him, tsunade was fasinated about the justu thinking what kind of jutsu it was but couldn't she than allowed yamato proceed, yamato explained that how sakura was knocked out o easily, making tsunade frown coudn't belive her student to break one of the major medic rules, she was even more fasinated when yamato explained the **Kamehameha Jutsu ** wanting to know more about the jutsu. She happy when he explained the death of her teammate Orochimaru and his right hand man but slightly angry that sasuke uchiha died meaning Konoha lost the sharingan.

"after that we came back home Lady Tsunade" said Yamato

Nodding she turned her head towards naruto and said " can you explain your new jutsus and why i wasn't told before"

Naruto scoffes and says "because it my invention and i dont feel like telling you"

Angry that he refused to answer her question "Gennin Naruto Uzumakie i asked you a question and i order you to answer it" spoke tsunade with an authority voice

"fine only if you explain to me how your super-strength jutsu works" naruto replies

" i dont have to tell you it's my personal jutsu that i invented" replied tsunade

"what the fuck is the difference between my personal jutsu that I invented than one YOU invented" replied naruto angrily

Nothing to say back tsunade than says "alright than fair enough but explain to me why you killed Sauke Uchiha when you promised to bring him back to sakura"

"the reason why i killed him is because he was a missing ninja that betrayed OUR village and for the promise well its kinda hard when there is nothing left of him" naruto replies with a calm and uncaring voice making sakura angry

"you do know we have to tell the council now that you have killed sasuke uchiha" spoke the kage

"no you dont but if you want to go for it i dont give a flying shit" naruto replies back to the kage of the village with lots of disrescept, everyone in the room beside sai angry even the anbus hidden in the shadows and wall, yamato touched naruto shoulder aiming to squeeze it hard only for naruto to smake his hand away and say "dont touch me i dont like being touch by does i dont like" turns his head towards the kage and says "call me when you want i got better shit to do" and walks out the door.

"your all dismised, SHIZUNE CALL THE COUNCIL MEETING" tsunade yelled, all three ninja nodded and walked out the door

Naruto was walking to his favourite resturant he was outside when he heard his name called out he turned his head to see sakura walking up to him arrogantly

"naruto-baka why did you kill sasuke" screeched sakura, making naruto wince because of the pain in his ears.

" i already told you i fucken killed him because he betrayed the village he doesen't get any special treatment because he is a uchiha, you betray the village you die OKAY" naruto replies but clearly annoyed having to repeat it again

" no you liar you did it because of me you took him out the oicture so you can have me well you know what i hate you naruto uzumakie" sakura replies with a srecche voice

Naruto is giving her the WTF look and says "bitch i dont give a fuuuck i dont even like you i can hardly stand your presence"

"YOU LIAR YOU LOVE ME" sakura yells, naruto having enough of this grabs her thorat squeezing it hard making sakura squirm like animal

"you listen to me bitch i dont like you i never liked you it was all the mask a set up now leave before i rip out your voice box" naruto spoke with hatred as he throws sakura back making her fall on her ass and crawling away but before she does she says to naruto with venom "you wont get away with this naruto-baka"

Naruto just waved off the threat he couldn't care less about a threat coming from a weakling, he walks in the stand/shop and yells "oldman i wanna have raman"

The cheif nodded and said " wait a couple of minute naruto-kun" naruto nodded putting his right elbow on the counter and using the hand to rest on while tapping the counter ith his left fingers.

Ayame the daughter of teuchi the raman cheif walks up to the front of the shop suprised to see naruto there she walks up to him and hugs him "naruto-kun it's been so long since i have seen you how have you been"

Suprised by the sudden hug he returned and says "yeah sorry about that i have been busy and i have been good ayame-chan what about you"

"not to bad business is getting slow" ayame replies

"yeah sorry about that i-" naruto didn't get to finsh the sentence since he got bopped on the head by ayame

"you dont have to say your sorry naruto-kun it it's not your fault that their assholes" ayame says slightly angry at naruto for apologising

Naruto laughs _"man i love her she's so cute when she's angry but also scary" _he thought

Old man teuchi brought 7 ramans all different flavours naruto was about to eat when an anbu appears behind him and says "uzumaki-san you have been informed to come to the council meeting now"

Angry that he didn't even get to touch his raman he says to the anbu "i will be there" the anbu nodded and disappears

"naruto-kun you cant leave when you have all these ramans" spoke ayame slight sad that naruto was leaving

"who says i leaving now they can wait untill i finish my raman" naruto replies with a grin making both teuchi and ayame happy.

**20 mins later**

"man that was good thanks for the food you guys" naruto said as he stand up pays for the food and leaving a heavy amount of tip

"no problem naruto-kun come back when ever you feel like it" says teuchi making ayame nodded to

Naruto nodded and left for the council room

**Council room**

Everyone was pissed that he made them wait 20 mins they all heard the door opening and saw naruto standing infornt of them with an uninterested body expersion

"naruto uzumaki we called you 20 mins ago why are you late" sneered Koharu while giving Naruto a nasty glare

"I had better shit to do than listen to your old wrinkle ass" Naruto spoke with a huge amount of disrespect towards the honourable elder

"Anbu detain him" shouted the female elder, 4 anbus black ops jumps out from the shadow holding their swords towards naruto's body. One holds a blade towards his throat, the second one hold a blade towards his hips, the third blade is held towards the hamstring while the last one is held towards calf

"listen u little brat you will show us respect whether you like it or not or you will be staying in jail for the next few days" spoke homaru, Koharu smirking thinking he will obey

"first of all get your fucken lap-dogs off me before I slay them like the pigs they are and secondly you do not have the power to that only the hokage has the right and the last time I checked you're not the hokage you're an _advisor. _Your job I to advise you have absolute no power alright so if I was you I would the shut the fuck up now" naruto replied in a cold tone that's sends chills to everyone

"Tsunade he can't do that he must show us respect" said Koharu

"first of all Koharu that's hokage-sama to you and secondly he is right _you _have no power you're an advisor that's goes to you to homaru, danzo and naruto you will show us respect or I will send you to prison" tsunade said in authority

"Respect is earned not given" replied naruto in cold tone

The hokage sternly stare at naruto only for him to do right back, this went on for a while, having enough she sigh and told the anbu to go back in the shadows

"why am I here I have important things to do" naruto said while looking towards the right side seeing clans head like the Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuuga, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chōza Akimichi and Shibi Aburame but also seeing but also seeing 4 empty chairs

"_Uchiha, Uzumaki, Senju and Kurama, *sigh* sad to see powerful clans almost on the brick to extinction" _he thought, turning his head to the left side seeing pathetic civilans

"You are because you have been charged with assault on a comrade" spoke the hokage

Naruto raised his eyebrows and said "who pressed charges"

Tsunade motion her hands "bring her in"

Every turned to see Kakashi and Sakura walking in the room. Naruto turned to Sakura and said " you pressed charges against me"

Sakura folded her in her chest with an arrogant attitude and said "yeah you deserved it you monster"

"I am very disappointed in you naruto, you did not take my teaching to the heart like sakura and sasuke did" kakashi spoke in a disappointed voice

Everyone turned to naruto waiting for his reply. They saw naruto having one eyebrow raised and nodding his head with the facial expression WTF

"first of all kakashi-_sensei _you hardly taught me jackshit the only thing you taught was tree walking and a bit of teamwork exercises while you taught sasuke several **fire style jutsus ** and sakura the basic of medical chakra and also genjutsu. Secondly I was the only person on the team that took your words to the heart remember in wave village where you got trapped in Zabuza **Water Prison Jutsu **and you told us to run and where sasuke and sakura were shitting themselves while I was the only one with enough balls to fight.

Do you also remember after the 2 part on the Chunin Exam you abandoned me to go train sasuke where you taught him an A-rank assassination jutsu to an unstable genin?.. "

Everyone was shocked well everyone beside the civilian and elders of course. They were all shocked at kakashi did. Kakashi himself could not think of anything to say but naruto didn't give him time to talk

" and you sakura"

Sakura turned to naruto looking in his eyes seeing some much hatred in those blue eyes

"I saved you multiple times like when sasuke couldn't defeat Gaara and I had to save. I do some much shit for you and this is how you repay me fine"

Everyone looks at naruto waiting for him to finish. " I am pressing charges on you for 5 years of assault and my witnesses is basically the whole village where they see you hit me repeatedly"

"And kakashi what do you mean by me not taking your lesson to the heart like_ sasuke _and _sakura _did you forget that sasuke betrayed the whole village not just comrades and where he struck to **Chidoris **in my chest" he said while he opened up his shirt to see to fist size scars one right above the heart and the other one right in the middle on the chest.

all the clan heads felt pity for the boy knowing their family members almost died in the retrieval mission. Tsunade she felt anger at kakashi for poorly training his team and neglecting naruto she also felt angry at sakura for 5 years of abuse on naruto thinking their punishment for later.

"well that has been taking care of now onto-" tsunade has been interrupted by sakura

"no tsunade-sama we have to punish this monster for what he did to me" sakura yelled

" you call me a monster for killing three people tch than I wonder what you would called the 4 hokage who killed 1 thousand shinobis or what about the 1 hokage who single handle destroyed taki to what it is now for kidnapping his child" naruto snorted

"Sakura he's right he did what he had to do" tsunade replied

" no he has to suffer for killing sasuke-kun sakura screeched

" SHUT THE FUCK UP you screech louder than a harpy" naruto yelled at her

Everyone is looking at him confused, tsunade spoke "naruto what's a harpy" asking the question that is everyone

"I-i-I don't know I felt like I know it from somewhere but where"

**Inside the seal**

" _**what's this, oh interesting things are going to get a lot more fun now" **_though the nine tail demon

**Back in the council chambers**__

" you sure you're feeling well naruto you might be-" she stopped talking

Naruto hearing she stopped talking turned to her giving her a confused look than seeing everyone else pale as white

"what" he spoke angrily not getting what all the fuss is about

"N-n-naruto y-y-your turning pale white" stuttered tsunade still clearly shocked

Naruto giving them weird looks turned his head down looking at his body he sees ashes of fire going on his legs turning his normal skin colour to pale white naruto than clutches his head from indescribably pain, he sees flash backs of a man with the same pale colour as him fighting causing havoc for revenge. The flashbacks stops he looks at his body his normal tan skin colour turned pale white.

He ripped on his shit, he sees the same red tattoo as the man in the flashback, he finally realise the man in the flashback was Kratos the Ghost of Sparta he then realise that the Gods cursed him with the same curse as Kratos had getting angry he shouts with all his might.

He breaths heavily and turns to walk away when he heard tsunade shout " where are you going " " I have some businesses to attend to " he replied angrily wanting to leave

" I didn't say you could leave we still have to talk about Sasuke Uchiha" she spoke

"what is there to talk about" he replied impatiently

" first of all you still haven't told us about those technique you used" she said with an authority tone

" and I told you I will tell IF you told us about you I will share it with you" naruto said not backing down

" but naruto-san those technique can help out forces greatly" Tsume

" I have to agree with her" everyone said

" well how about this you give me all you clan secret and self-made techniques and I will tell you how I made it seems fair enough" naruto said

" you know we cant do that" Shikaku said

"than I have the same rights as you now fuck off" naruto said in a cold tone turned to leave

" alright than fine don't tell us but at least tell us was their any left over body of the Uchiha, Orochimaru or Kabuto" tsunade said angrily

"no tsunade-sama nothing was left *sniff* *sniff*" sakura said crying

Naruto getting annoyed of her crying *sigh* an said " would you stop crying their not dead"

Everyone snapped their heads at him, " what do you mean not dead" tsunade spoke in a dangerous tone "it means what it sound" naruto replied annoyed that he has to dume it down for her

" so he not dead and we can still save him" sakura said in a happy tone

" yes" naruto replied, making sakura squeal

"_ahhh fuck that hurts I swear she is a descendant of the harpies_" naruto thought while rubbing his ear

" naruto you do know that's a crime for lying to your Kage why would you do that" said tsunade dangerously ready to hit him right in the face

" because I don't want to waste my time brining back a jackass I got better things to do and frankly I don't give a fuck about lying to you since you have lied to me since you became Hokage I know who are my parents Tsunade and frankly I'm not happy" replied naruto in a calm voice

Tsunade shocked that he knows said " naruto I had no choice you weren't ready to hear who they were"

" I don't give a fuck no more tsunade" naruto replied in a cold voice that send chills up tsunade spine, he turns around and runs kicking the door down

Seeing him run she shouted " we have to follow him make sure he stays in the village" everyone nodded "_I'm sorry naruto_" tsunade thought

**With naruto**

"_where the fuck is it_" naruto thought while running around the village than suddenly something caught his eye near the center of the village. "_found it_" he thought than jumped towards the middle of the village

He drops to the ground everyone saw him and was afraid of him, people in front of him was making a path for him because they were terrified of him. He saw a statue, the statue was the statue of kami

"KAMI KAMI" naruto shouted at the statute everyone was taken back about the shout they were even more shocked when they saw a blue aura around the statue and it talked about to naruto

" what is naruto" kami spoke

"WHY HAVE YOU AND THE GOD CURSED ME " naruto yelled

"you did this to yourself naruto you wanted his power, this is how he got his powers if he wasn't cursed he would have never gotten them" kami spoke in a calm voice

"I WANTED HIS POWER NOT THE CURSE" naruto angrily said

"YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU WANTED THEIR POWER WELL YOU GOT IT" kami shouted

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU GODS" naruto shouted

" your just a mortal naruto" kami calmly spoke

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE YOU JUST WAIT KAMI" naruto shouted, his hair started to change from blonde to black he grew a brown tail from the back and his blue eyes turned black

" like I said your just a mortal, your nothing the god slayer ghost of Sparta, your just a weak mortal" said kami

Naruto was getting angrier now with hatred he said " remove me of this curse kami"

" no, you will now forever remember you brought this curse on yourself" spoke kami as 2 creature with wings came from the sky holding one pair of chained blades each.

Naruto seeing this was walking backwards in fright as the 2 hideous creatures was near naruto he shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE"

But his words fell on deaf ears as the creatures attached the chains to his arms burning in his arms forever attached to his arms. Naruto let out a roar as he fell on his knees

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**Council, kakashi and sakura POV**

The council and kakashi and sakura came and saw naruto on his knees screaming as the creatures attached the chains. They ran to him and saw him getting up looking at his arms

**Normal POV**

Naruto got up and looked at his arms saw smoke rising from his arms he clutched his hands, nails digging into his flesh causing it to bleed.

The bystander were all shocked at what has transpired in front of them, they were all terrified at the creatures as they came down from nowhere, some felt pity for naruto while others though he deserved it.

" I will kill you and your fellow gods I will stop at nothing until I see you dead in front of me with these very blade in your chest" naruto spoke in a tired tone as he held the blades in both hands

" you keep forgetting you're a mortal and we are gods, and your no ghost of Sparta" spoke kami

"I will stop at nothing to kill you" naruto spoke as he feels his strength coming back to him

"you just a morta-" she was interrupted when naruto sliced the statue with his new chains

"you just wait bitch" naruto spoke to himself he turned to the harpies when he heard the hokage's voice and turn his body back to her

"Naruto what is going on here" tsunade spoke while her and the rest came

"Nothing that concerns you" replied naruto

"It might not concern but it might concern the village" spoke tsunade with a demanding tone

"it concerns no one but me and the gods" he replied with no emotion and he turned back to the harpies. He jumped in the air stabbed one in the back than slicing it in half killing it

Some civilian puked when they saw all the blood on the ground while some shinobis and civilians turned green. They were all fascinated when they saw the harpy disappear with leaving only red orbs which flew at naruto

Naruto surprised by the red orbs looked at his palm to see a red number of **045** than turned to his blade seeing a red number of **2500 ** slightly nodding to himself understanding the red orbs and turned to the last harpy. He threw his right blade at its chest and pulled it towards himself than grabbing it by the throat and saying "you tell your masters that I will stop at nothing to kill them" and he let it go, the harpy flew up into the sky, naruto stares at the harpy until he no longer sees it and turns to walk away only to be stopped by the hokage

"naruto what is going on her" the hokage demanded

"like I said nothing that concerns you or the village" naruto replied

"Where are you going now" kakashi spoke, with others looking at naruto expecting him to answer

"I'm going to the Forest Of Death to train" naruto spoke emotionlessly as he walked away

"why are you going to train there is too dangerous there" spoke the hokage with a worried tone

Stopping naruto in his tracks "that's exactly why I'm going there its dangerous it makes people test their limit" spoke naruto

"why exactly are you training for is it for the Uchiha" spoke danzo with no hint of emotion

" I couldn't care less about sasuke" naruto replied to him

Sakura and kakashi were shocked at hearing this Sakura said " naruto how can you say that he is your best friend"

"he is not my best friend, I have no friends and that is the way it's going to be" naruto spoke coldly

" how can you say that the rookie 12 are you friends kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Gai-sensei, Shizune, Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama are also you friends" sakura spoke in disbelief

"sakura you just called me a monster not even 10 mins ago, you hit me for no reason and sasuke nearly killed me those are not the qualities of friends" naruto spoke

"than what about the other rookies, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Gai-sensei, Shizune, Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama they all care about you" spoke sakura in a pleading voice as she clapped her hands together in a prayer like manner

"tch at best they are all acquaintances that I know" naruto replied emotionlessly

"no one disturb me for any reason or they will be consequences" naruto replied, as he walked away leaving everyone in deep thought

**The road **

**With naruto**

"_*sigh* gotta tell Ayame that I am going to leave for a month_" naruto thought, he walked until he stood outside Ichiraku Raman stand with a big *sigh* he walked in preparing for the worst

**Ichiraku Raman Stand**

Whipping the counter with a cloth without looking up Ayame Ichiraku said "Hello what can I get you"

"Just a chicken raman" naruto replied while looking down, Ayame looking up saw naruto depressed when to confront him but not before yelling out her dad

"DAD NARUTO-KUN WANTS CHICKEN RAMAN"

"I GOT IT" a shout came from the back of the shop

"So what got you this depressed Naruto-kun" Ayame said while looking at his eyes and the depressed aura around naruto

Naruto looked up in shock and replied "Cant you see that I am pale as shit"

Ayame confused and starts to look at his body and face, to say she was shocked as fuck

"What in the world fucken happened to you, you look pale as shit" Ayame said in disbelief

"Order up" said Teuchi with his eye closed but when he opened his eyes he was shocked and turned almost as pale as naruto

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AYAME GET AWAY FROM HIM" Teuchi screamed as he throwed the boiling hot raman at naruto's face

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK OLD MAN, MY EYES THEY BURN" naruto yelled

"DAD WHAT THE HELL WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO NARUTO-KUN" screamed Ayame

"naruto" the chief whispered quietly, "what the hell happened to you why are you pale" Teuchi said well shouted at naruto

"what I want to know is why YOU THROWED A BOILING HOT RAMAN AT ME" naruto half talked and half yelled

Teuchi nervously laughed and rubbing the back of his head with his right hand and said " I thought you were a ghost"

"SMACK"

Ayame with a vein popping out and said "what makes you think he is a ghost dad" while holding a frying pan

"jeez sorry now naruto tell us what happened" Teuchi said while nursing his head

Naruto went on about what happened and how he turned white and how he met the gods and that he is looking for revenge and that he is going to spend a month in the Forest of Death

"wow" was all they can say

"Yeh, Wow" Naruto replied

"Well is not that bad" Ayame said

"How is this not bad Ayame-chan" both Teuchi and Naruto yelled at her

"well your pale as the moon and when you look up at the moon is really beautiful" Ayame said while looking up at the sky not realising what she was saying

"aww Ayame-chan are you saying that I'm handsome" naruto replied, making Ayame blush and that causing Teuchi and naruto to laugh out loud

"s-s-shut up" Ayame stuttered

The males laugh even more

**Few moments latter**

"well I think I better be going now" said naruto as he stood up

"Bye naruto-kun and make sure your safe and get really strong" Ayame said while hugging naruto tightly

"don't worry Ayame-chan I will be safe and will get really strong" naruto replied hugging back

"just come back to us in one piece ok Naruto" Teuchi join in the hug

"is that how much faith you have in me old man" naruto replied in a joking manner

"Yep" Teuchi simply replied causing naruto to face fault at the answer than making all three laugh

After leaving a heavy amount of money on the table and waving good bye naruto started to look for a weapon shop needing a sheath for his dual blades looking around for 20 mins he final found a reasonable shop

**Higurashi Blacksmith/Weapon Shop**

Walking in the shop naruto was impressed with all types of weapons he was seeing, while walking to the counter he was turning left to right looking at weapons thinking who owns this shop after ringing the bell twice and waiting patiently for the a person to come out

Naruto sees a sports a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly coloured, puffy pants that look like ahakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages and a hair in a 2 bun fashion

"_Of course it's her_" naruto though with a *sigh*

"Hey naruto what you want" Tenten said, Tenten not even looking at naruto only the chained blades

"I just came here for a sheath for my blades" naruto replied showing her the blades

Tenten fascinated about the blades tries to pull it away only to be stopped by the chain looking where the chain came from than seeing it wrapped around naruto wrist she said "well you gonna have to let me take it and measure it"

"that impossible since it stuck to me forever" naruto replied, not believing naruto she pulled as hard as she can causing naruto to get annoyed

"you know you're really starting to piss me off now" naruto replied in a annoyed tone, Tenten breathing heavily from pulling the chain she just gave up and got the measurement while laying it on the table near naruto

Once she got all the measurements she replied " come back in 2 hours" naruto nodded and walked towards the door only to stop when he heard Tenten say

"Aye Naruto where did you find a sword like that it's so cool and neat" Tenten squealed clamping her hands together in a girlish manner

"it doesn't matter where I got the blades from" naruto coldly replied and walking out shocking naruto

Walking out of shop naruto decided to go to a training ground to build up his body

**Training ground 24 **

Naruto seeing a stump he walks towards he and starts to punch it with both hands for and hour to build up endurance

**1 hour later**

"SMACK"

"SMACK"

"SMACK"

"SMACK"

"SMACK"

If once can see they would see the front side of the stump was heavily damaged along with naruto hands, you could see naruto hands was bleeding and broken.

So he started to kick the sides of the stump with both legs for the next hours

**The Hokage's Office**

In the room was all the Jounin senseis along with the Hokage and Jiraiya they were all looking at naruto kicking the Stumps hard through the crystal ball using the **Telescope Jutsu.**

The hokage *sighs* and turns her head to the letter that just came not even a few mins ago

_Dear Hokage_

_I will be informing that my family along with the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans will be coming back to Konoha in one month time. In the time we will like for you to notify naruto about this and I just hope he isn't to spoiled or that the hero thing has not gone to his head._

_We will be meeting naruto the moment we return to Konoha _

_Yours sincerely _

_4 Hokage_

_Minato Namikaze _

"_great how am I gonna tell naruto about this" _the hokage thought

"so how are we going to tell naruto Hokage-sama" Kurenai Said

*sighing* "we are not going to tell him" tsunade replied, shocking everyone

"but wont he get angry that we didn't tell him Tsunade-sama" kakashi said while reading his book

"you remember what he said when he left" she replied, indeed everyone did remember what he said

"_no one disturb me for any reason or they will be consequences"_

"lets just hope he takes it well" Jiraiya said, everyone nodded

When Jiraiya was told about naruto he could not believe it until he saw it for himself. A part of him thinks is his fault for leaving him at a young age at hands of the villagers

"_I can't believe is been 16 years already_" Jiraiya thought

**Training Ground 24**

"SMACK"

"SMACK"

"SMACK"

Finishing his last kicks naruto feel down onto the ground face first, groaning than rolling onto his back than moves his hands to his pouch and grabs a solider pill and eats it. Feeling 25% of his energy coming back to him he lays there for 25 mins.

Once he rested he went back to the shop

**Higurashi Blacksmith/Weapon Shop**

He walks in the shop goes up the counter and rings the bell twice and waits for Tenten. Tenten came out looks at who rang the bell and said "ah naruto you came for your sheath here it is take good care of it" while taking out the sheath from under the counter and hands him the sheath. Naruto nodded takes the sheath from her.

At the same moment a build-up man walks in the door with a beard and anbu pants holding bags. He walks up to counter. Tenten seeing her dad and saying "hey dad where did you go"

"shopping" he replied while showing her the bags, nodding at him

Naruto looks at the man with no emotions, the man looks at naruto and says "hey how are you I am Daichi Higurashi I own this shop with my family"

Naruto nodded than turns to Tenten asking for the price she says its $500 Ryo **(Note: 1 Ryo = 1 dollar)**

Naruto nodded and pays her the money and put the sheaths on his back in a X way than went to put the blades in them only for his wrist to be grabbed by Daichi he turns to him

"ummm "

"naruto" naruto said

" um naruto can you tell me where you got that blade" Daichi said, Tenten confused at why her father wants to know where naruto got the blades, she admits it's cool but grabbing someone hands just for the information

"Like I told your daughter it doesn't matter where I got the blade from" naruto replied coldly than turns to walk away grabbing the door handle. Daichi frown, He said "there was only one man who ever had that blade you have there but he was considered a myth like the sage of the six path"

Naruto stops and turns his head slight towards Daichi and said "so you know the man who had this sword" Daichi nodded and replied " It was my favourite bed time story, I used to tell it to my sweet daughter everyone in the Iron Country knows they consider him a myth, telling it to their children as a bed time story. Now I well ask again how you did you get the blade"

Naruto smirked, Daichi saw the smirk and was having a bad feeling until he only heard naruto say "just like him I'm cursed and will have my revenge the Ghost Of Sparta will return" frozen in shock he saw naruto left before he can ask any more questions

"Daddy what was that all about" Tenten asked curiously

"Nothing sweetie" Daichi said with a fake smile as he turned around and went back to the shop to think. Tenten looked at the back of her father and shrugged her shoulders and went back to work

**Back with Naruto **

Naruto was standing in front of Training Ground 44 aka The Forest of Death he smirked and walked in the gate disappearing in the shadows while animals were screaming

**Chapter finished**

**On the next chapter of Naruto's Legendary Path**

"Hello naruto I'm your father and this your mother and 2 baby sisters" as he gestured his hands towards 3 people. One woman who looks 32 with red hair and a girl that looks around his age and a little girl who looks 7 or 8

"Oh my god is good to see you my little naru-chan" the red hair woman spoke went to grab his face only for her hands to get smacked away

Naruto angry starts to train in Ninjutsu, and throws multiply **Fire style **and **Wind Style Jutsu **aroundnot satisfied only to punch a tree next to him

"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME THAT THERE WERE ALIVE TSUNADE" naruto shouted

"You weren't ready Naruto you were immature, brash and frankly you had to skills as a Shinobi" she replied

"WHOS FAULT IS THAT TSUANDE IT WAS ALL YOU GUYS FAULT FOR NOT TEACHING ME SHIT" naruto yelled at her

"please naruto forgive please" said the red woman with tears In her eyes

"go fuck yourself"

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of Naruto's Legendary Path**

**Wow that took a long time to make **

**For all those people that's confused about the lines think of dragon ball z at the end when the show bits and pieces of the next episode** **and the lines means the scene has changed **

**Don't forget to review **

**Until next time **

**Bye **


	3. Chapter 3: NoticeBeta

This is not a chapter.

I need a beta that has played God of War chains of Olympus till God of War 3 and the person needs to be someone that has seen all the dragon ball series (movies not included) this also counts dragon ball and dragon ball gt. The person doesn't need to be updated with the new naruto manga.

Note: I will not be updating until I have found a beta


	4. Chapter 4: Beta found

Chapter 4: Beta has been found

I have recently found a person willingly to beta for me. I have also notice that some people are not pleased as to why naruto hates the gods that will be revealed in latter chapters until than I ask you to be patient and enjoy the story


	5. Chapter 5: need to new Beta

Need new beta my previous beta is taking too long to respond back to me


End file.
